Valentine's Day
by Avatarfan444
Summary: Karin is tired of being forced to make chocolate for the boys every year, so to appease her annoyance, she makes Toushiro make her chocolate this year. "Could you help me make chocolate?" "Sure, Toushiro-kun, but first... CLEAN UP MY KITCHEN!"-HitsuKarin


**I'm sorta back and just in time for Valentine's Day! Honestly I hate the holiday, but I do love reading Valentine's Day themed fanfictions about my favorite couples :D In this story I may have made him a bit OOC. Not sure, but you should tell me what you think in a review! Please enjoy and review my story!**

**(****Arrancar Watch Readers Alert:**** I **_**should**_** have the next chapter out this month. I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated (I think, maybe 4-5 months now?) But I can explain to you why it has been so long when I post it up.)**

* * *

><p>"I hate Valentine's Day!" Here comes the yearly rant Toushiro's prepared himself for. "The girls in class <em>have <em>to make chocolate for the guys in class as some kind of_ project_, and if we don't make it ourselves, we get a zero! It's so unfair!"

Toushiro just nodded as he let his friend continue her rant. He knew that if he just let her complain, she'd eventually want to play soccer to vent out her anger, not that he didn't agree with her because he did. Why should only one of the genders be forced to give the other chocolate? And then there was the fact that all the girls in his class -excluding the one ranting now- would try to impress him with weird looking chocolate that's supposed to be fancy or chocolate imported from a foreign country while flirting with him. Man he hated Valentine's Day.

He didn't even like chocolate. Unlike most middle schoolers, he didn't have a sweet tooth. The only sweet he ever liked was ama-notto. The delicious bean shaped candy that came in many different flavors and would send your taste buds to heaven. He made sure to always put it on Matsumoto-oba's, his godmother, shopping list.

Now Toushiro hated the holiday Valentine's Day but he didn't hate what his best friend gave him on that day. Ama-notto chocolate. Chocolate with ama-nottos mixed inside it, not just shoved inside the chocolate like some girls in his class tried after they saw how much he liked it, so he couldn't wait for Valentine's Day.

"Toushiro? Earth to Shiro-chan, do you read me?" Toushiro snapped out of his thoughts to notice a small hand waving in front of his face.

"I told you not to call me that, Karin!" Toushiro scowled, swatting away his best friend's hand.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Shiro-chan," Karin teased, "or else you might lose your ama-notto chocolate."

Toushiro rolled his eyes, pretending to not care if he didn't get the chocolate, which was a complete lie. It didn't matter if he pretended though because he knew Karin could see right through him - they were just that close. Toushiro didn't have any friends before he met Karin. He was an only child who lost his parents before he was even old enough to remember them and was then taken in by his bubbly, but responsible strawberry blond godmother, Matsumoto Rangiku, who at the time already had a adopted daughter five years older than him named Hinamori Momo. Matsumoto and Hinamori both tried their bests to help him make friends, but it was hard to find someone who wanted to be friends with a white-haired boy who was already as mature as their parents and had the spiky, bleached hair of a delinquent. Toushiro was alright with this, or at least mostly was because what kind of six year-old boy isn't lonely without friends? It wasn't until he was eight and Matsumoto, Hinamori, and he moved to Karakura Town that Toushiro had made a friend, somewhat accidental and reluctant to be honest about how it happened. After all, it's not everyday someone makes a friend by getting hit in the face with a soccer ball, taunted for their hair color, and then challenged to a soccer match. So after trying to avoid the girl, then only playing soccer with her, Toushiro began to accept the raven-haired Kurosaki as his friend.

"Toushiro, stop spacing out on me!"

Blinking, Toushiro focused his eyes to see Karin's face a few inches from his. Toushiro began to blush furiously at the position they were in - her face so close to his he could feel her breathing.

Maybe he also accepted her as a little more than just his _friend_ too.

Shutting his eyes tight, Toushiro growled, "Get off of me, Karin."

"I'm not on you, see?" Karin said, waving her hand around her body which wasn't touching Toushiro's.

"Please move your face away from mine," Toushiro almost commanded, glaring at the Kurosaki.

The Kurosaki only laughed and backed away from the boy. "Calm down, Toushiro. I wasn't going to kiss you or anything," Karin said, making the boy blush again. Grabbing her soccer ball, Karin stood up. "Well, wanna play soccer?"

Toushiro nodded and then they went off to play soccer. A couple hours of playing soccer passed before it was time for the both of them to head home. They were both tired and sweating so there wasn't any talking during the walk, not that it was uncomfortable. This was one of the reasons Toushiro liked Karin - she never forced him to talk. With Hinamori and Matsumoto they would always want to talk and never liked just having quiet moments but Karin wasn't like them or other girls. She was completely fine with being the both of them just being silent and she never got angry at him for not talking because she knew he didn't like talking too much.

"Oi, Toushiro?" Silence over. Still comfortable.

"Yeah?" He answered, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I have an idea." There goes the comfort flying away from them. Toushiro held in the urge to groan, trying not to let Karin know he was already prepared to deny any of her ideas. Her ideas weren't the best, after all; like back when they were in grade school and she came up with the idea to fill balloons with paint and throw them at the middle schoolers. Not that they didn't deserve it for making fun of their soccer skills just because they were young and Karin was a girl, but it wasn't easy to defend themselves against the accusation since they had paint on their clothes - something they probably should have changed after they ran away from the crime scene.

"What is it?" Toushiro asked, hoping he wouldn't end up grounded for a month because of her idea.

"Oh, don't make that face!" Karin pushed him when she saw the hesitant, irritated face he made. "I promise we won't get in trouble for it."

_Why do I doubt that_, Toushiro thought sarcastically. "What is it?"

"You make me chocolate," Karin suggested.

"What?"

"_You_ white hair boy make_ me_ Kurosaki girl cho-co-late," Karin repeated slowly for Toushiro like a caveman.

"Do not talk down to me, Kurosaki," Toushiro growled, "I heard what you said the first time."

"So then you'll make _me_ chocolate this year?" Karin asked.

Toushiro took a second to think about it. He couldn't think of a reason why he would get in trouble and he didn't see what was wrong with making her chocolate as long as- "Are you still going to make _my_ chocolate?" Toushiro asked, somewhat worried. Her chocolate was the number one thing - right above the watermelon eating contest at school in spring - he was looking forward to all year.

"Nope," Karin said, smiling innocently, but Toushiro could see right through the fake smile. She was probably laughing her head off in her mind right now about how he wouldn't get the chocolate he wanted so badly.

Toushiro glared at Karin, thinking of any way to avoid this idea. He couldn't just say that he wouldn't do it because Karin would make him anyway. Toushiro glared at her harder, trying so hard to think of a way out of this. Only Karin could make him so frustrated over something so trivial. Actually, she could frustrate him over anything! _You're supposed to be a genius, think of something_, he commanded himself. Then again when it came to a battle of trickery between him and Karin, Karin was always victorious. If they were in school, a teacher could immediately stop this though. Wait teacher!

"Ukitake-sensei wouldn't allow it," Toushiro said, almost smirking. "All girls are required to make _all_ the boys in their class chocolate." He had finally beaten her.

"Already asked Ukitake-sensei and the principal Yoruichi-sensei and they both allowed it," Karin stated, smirking at Toushiro for thinking ahead.

Toushiro frowned. So much for beating her, but maybe there was still a way he could get her into making him his chocolate. "See ya tomorrow, Shiro-chan!"

Wait what? Toushiro turned to Karin to watch her running into her house. Now he would have to wait until tomorrow to convince her to make his chocolate. _It couldn't be that hard, could it?_ Toushiro thought, walking across the street towards his own home. Looking back at the Kurosaki household, Toushiro could already tell what would happen this Valentine's Day.

No ama-notto chocolate for Shiro-chan.

* * *

><p>Karin wasn't a school today. Ukitake-sensei said her father called in saying she had a stomach virus from eating some bad sushi, but Toushiro didn't believe it. He believed that Ukitake-sensei was telling the truth, yes, but he didn't believe Karin had a stomach virus. She probably stayed home from school to make sure Toushiro couldn't talk her into letting him out of the chocolate situation. He could read her message loud and clear - <em>"You have to make the chocolate."<em>

So as soon as Toushiro got home, he followed the order. First he got out all the necessary ingredients to make it and then... well, he stood in front of them like a guard watching prisoners. Well, it is pretty hard to make chocolate when you have no idea how.

"Toushiro-kun?" Toushiro didn't turn. "Toushiro-kun, what are you doing?" Toushiro ignored her. He wasn't going to turn and get teased for making chocolate, which is what the girls were supposed to do on Valentine's Day, not boys, or more specifically who he was making it for. "Did you drink my sake?" Rangiku began to start poking the white haired boy repeatedly. _Ignore her,_ Toushiro ordered himself, still watching his ingredients. This poking/ignoring war lasted a few minutes until Rangiku was fed up with it and decided to play dirty.

"Are you frozen still because Karin-chan kissed you?"

"What?" Toushiro said, still facing his ingredients but now with a blush on his face. He could hear Rangiku giggling behind his back.

"Aw, Shiro-chan's blushing," Rangiku teased, pinching Toushiro's red cheek.

"I told you not to call me that, *Matsumoto-oba," Toushiro growled.

Rangiku just laughed heartily before noticing Toushiro still hadn't taken his eyes off the ingredients on the kitchen table. "What're you doing, Toushiro-kun?" Toushiro didn't answer. Maybe if he stayed quiet Rangiku would lose interest and walk away. The thirteen year old boy almost laughed at the thought. Rangiku never lost interest in something she thought might make her laugh or be entertaining, so he may as well tell her now.

"I'm making chocolate," Toushiro said in a matter-of-factually voice.

"Why?"

Toushiro thought carefully about what he was going to say. What could he say that wouldn't sound like Karin had made him. "It is my homework from Ukitake-sensei." Not a lie, just not the entire truth.

"Mhm," Matsumoto replied before turning and walking away. Toushiro was pretty surprised to say the least. Rangiku just left without a word. Must be his lucky day Toushiro figured until he heard Matsumoto yell down the hall, "If you need any help with Karin-chan's chocolate just call me!" He could never be lucky, could he?

Focusing back to the task at hand, Toushiro tried to figure out how to make the assortment of different ingredients into chocolate. Minutes passed before he considered asking for help. If Hinamori hadn't gone to a friend's house to make chocolate with her, he might have asked for her help. _Might_ have. If he weren't so stubborn. _That's it!_ Toushiro thought._ I'm just going to try and do what I remember watching Hinamori doing._

-25 Minutes Later-

Matsumoto was running down the hall at full speed. She had heard a loud bang and the smoke alarm had went off while she was working. Matsumoto was praying that her Toushiro-kun was alright and that he didn't start a fire.

When she arrived at the kitchen she almost screamed. There was something yellowish-brown gushing out of the pan on the lit stove with smoke coming off of it, there was flour all over the table and floor, there was some gray thing splattered across the kitchen, and the door of the microwave was hanging off one of its hinges. "Shiro-chan?" Matsumoto called out, looking for a bush of white hair.

"I told you not to call me that!" Matsumoto looked around frantically. She didn't see any white hair or a scowl anywhere. "Down here." Looking down, Matsumoto saw a pair of bright teal eyes glaring at her. Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. Toushiro was sitting against the wall surrounded by the gray thing, his face and hair covered in it, the end of his right sleeve was burned, and his shirt was wet with... well, she didn't know what was on his shirt. Water? Vegetable oil? Oh well, it didn't matter, but what _did_ matter was that he looked hilarious.

The thought to run and go get her camera was very tempting to Matsumoto, but the responsible, guardian part of her mind told her to stay and do something. Man, was the thought to get her camera tempting.

"Could you help me make chocolate?" Toushiro asked Rangiku, looking away from her. Matsumoto almost pinched his cheek when she saw them turn the tiniest bit red, which was pretty hard to see through the gray thing.

"Sure, Toushiro-kun," Matsumoto cooed, ruffling his white and gray hair, "but first..." Matsumoto stepped out of the room for a second and when she returned she was holding a mop and broom. Throwing them at Toushiro, she yelled, "CLEAN UP MY KITCHEN!"

* * *

><p>If it wasn't embarrassing enough that he had to make chocolate for Karin, he had to give it to her in class where everyone would be watching them. And everyone <em>will<em> be watching. Karin would make sure of it because if there was anything Karin loved more than soccer it was embarrassing or teasing Toushiro. Chocolate and embarrassing her best friend. What a happy Valentine's it'll be for Karin, huh?

So here he was at school waiting for the embarrassing moment to come. Toushiro was watching the clock hoping something could take him away from school before it was time to hand out chocolates. "Alright, girls, time to hand out your chocolates." The universe really loved to screw with him, didn't it? "You all get the rest of the school day to eat and socialize so please no misbehaving," Ukitake-sensei said, erasing some math problems from the blackboard.

The first place all the girls went to was, of course, his desk, so he had to endure flirty, weird girls for a few minutes before he could finally separate himself from them and their disgusting chocolate. Karin was at her desk, already done passing out her chocolates to the other boys in the class and using her time wisely to finish some homework. Toushiro put on his cold, distant face; he had to prepare to make sure no one could see how uncomfortable he was with this situation, which was being a much harder task than he first thought.

Standing next to her desk, Toushiro waited for Karin to register his presence. When she finished the last problem on the math homework Ukitake-sensei assigned them, she stared up at Toushiro with a grin on her face. "Yo, Toushiro!" Karin greeted her white haired best friend. "Got my chocolate?"

Everyone turned to Karin and Toushiro after hearing her question. Why did they all have to watch? This wasn't any of their business. _Nosy people_, Toushiro thought, eyes narrowing. He kept his annoyance from showing, though, knowing that Karin would love to see it. Toushiro quickly took out the box of chocolates from his backpack, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. "Here," Toushiro said, handing Karin the box of chocolates.

If Karin was happy about embarrassing Toushiro, she didn't show it. The grin on her face only said 'Sweet chocolate!' Behind him Toushiro could hear the shrieks and grumbling of his upset female classmates and the snickering of his male classmates. Nosy idiots.

Karin stood up quickly and grabbed her backpack of her chair. "C'mon let's get out of here," Karin whispered into his ear, causing the girls around them to be more angry.

"Karin, we're going to get in trouble - again," Toushiro warned her.

"There's only half an hour left of school and Ukitake-sensei won't mind. At least not today," Karin assured Toushiro before jumping out the window next to her desk. He didn't know what she meant about Ukitake not caring today, but as long as he had the chance to get away from the people in this classroom, he didn't care. So jumping out the window and landing next to Karin, he ran with her away from the school.

When they were about five minutes away from school grounds they stopped running and started to walk, Toushiro letting Karin lead the way. While walking, Toushiro's mind wandered back to what Karin said about Ukitake-sensei not caring if they ditched. Maybe because it was Valentine's Day? But that didn't mean anything. Sure, it was Valentine's Day and all but that's no excuse to skip school, a place children are required by law to go to.

"What's with you and spacing out lately, Toushiro?" Karin asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What's with you and waving your hand in my face lately?" Toushiro retorted.

"What's with you and your white hair?"

"What's with you and your family?"

"Alright enough, enough," Karin laughed. "Enough with the quips. Let's just eat chocolate, okay?"

Smiling, Toushiro nodded and sat down. They were at the soccer field right now which was pretty void of life since everyone was at school. Karin opened her box of chocolate and took a piece out. She was examining the small square from every angle, smelling it, and trying to hear if it made any noises before Toushiro said, "It's safe. Matsumoto-oba helped me make it."

"Oh, then I trust it," Karin grinned before taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Toushiro asked, attempting to joke around.

"No, no, no I trust you, Toushiro. You're me best friend," Karin assured Toushiro before dropping her smile and staring at him seriously, "I just don't trust your cooking."

"Why are you saying that with a serious face?"

"Have you tried your cooking?"

An hour of talking and laughing passed until Karin's cellphone rang. She picked it up but quickly threw it back in her backpack after checking the caller ID. "Who was it?" Toushiro asked, watching Karin stand up.

"Ichi-nii, so you know he must have already heard we ditched. I need to get back before his head explodes and Yuzu gets stuck with cleaning the remains," Karin joked, holding out her hand to help him up. "You might not wanna be with me when I get home. If Ichi-nii even sees you, he'll suspect you did something and try to kill you."

Taking her hand and standing up, Toushiro frowned. He never liked the nasty assumptions Ichigo made about him if he was ever with Karin.

"Alright, I better go then. See ya!" Karin ran off in the direction of her home. Toushiro couldn't help but smile behind her back. Turned out Valentine's Day was still pretty good without his ama-notto chocolate. Walking the other direction towards the super market, Toushiro tried to remember what he needed to buy Matsumoto for dinner tonight. While going through his mental list of what to get, Toushiro heard his name being called behind him. "Toushiro!" Before he could turn his body completely around, someone's lips smacked onto his. It only took a second for Toushiro to realize it was Karin and another second to kiss her back, but just as quickly as it happened it ended, leaving the taste of chocolate on Toushiro's lips. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Karin grinned with a blush on her face and then ran away back to her home.

Toushiro could feel his face burning up and the chocolate he made for Karin on his lips. He bit down on his lip, lightly licking it, to try and remember the feel of her lips on his.

He now had a sudden craving for chocolate.

* * *

><p><span>Omake:<span>

"Thank you again for this, Ukitake-san!" Matsumoto thanked, looking at a small stack of pictures in her hand.

"No problem, Rangiku-san," Ukitake replied to the hyper strawberry blond woman. "I just love the sight of young love."

"Me too. These are really great photos of when he gave her the chocolates, and you're telling me none of your students saw you take the pictures?"

"None of them."

"You should be a spy, Ukitake-san. I just hope when they left the class Toushiro-kun didn't try to do anything more than kissing."

"Matsumoto-oba!"

* * *

><p><strong>When I started this, I had no idea what the ending would be. I had this idea and then a kiss on the cheek, but I solved the problem using tic-tac-toe! X = Kiss, O = Kiss on cheek. I randomly asked my brother to play tic-tac-toe with me without telling him why I wanted to play all of a sudden XD<strong>

**Thank you for reading ****Valentine's Day****! Please leave me a review and have a great life!**

***oba(-san,-chan, etc) = aunt**


End file.
